A known electrowetting display device comprises a plurality of electrowetting elements. Each electrowetting element includes a first fluid and a second fluid within a space between a first and second support plate. The first fluid is confined to a display region of the electrowetting element by walls arranged on the second support plate. The walls are made of a transparent material. The configuration of the first and second fluid can be changed between a coloured or dark state and a light state by changing a voltage applied to an electrode arranged on the second support plate. The electrodes of the electrowetting elements are coupled to signal lines, also arranged on the second support plate. The signal lines are positioned under the walls.
A disadvantage of the known display device is its relatively low contrast.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display device having an improved contrast.